Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-180822 discloses a separator for a battery in which a first heat resistance layer and a second heat resistance layer different from each other in particle size of inorganic particles are stacked on a surface of a base material layer formed from a porous film made of a resin.